Yourvision Song Contest 3
Sweden |presenters = Alicia Vikander Frida Gustavsson (green room) |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 44 | debut = Georgia Japan Macedonia Moldova Slovakia | return = Albania | withdraw = Armenia Australia Belgium Czech Republic Estonia Germany Israel Latvia Malta Monaco Montenegro The Netherlands Slovenia | map year =YV3 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = | winner = United Kingdom "Call Me Out" |nex = |pre = |map =YV3 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 3, often referred to as YVSC 3, will be the third edition of the Yourvision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Sweden, after violet Days won the the second edition with "Screaming Colors". SVT chose the Malmö Arena in Malmö to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Alicia Vikander Frida Gustavsson were selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Sarah Close from United Kingdom with her the song "Call Me Out", she reached 149 Points. At the 2nd Place was the Sweden represent by Miss Li with her song "Aqualung", they reached 147 Points and on 3rd Place was Iceland represent by Blissful with her song "Make It Better ", they reached 145 Points, while the Norway, Aland and Macedonia completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see Sweden Sweden is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area. Sweden has a total population of 10 million of which 2.3 million has a foreign background. It has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi); the highest concentration is in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats (Swedish Götar) and Swedes (Svear) and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state, like its neighbour Norway. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. After the end of the Cold War, Sweden joined the European Union on 1 January 1995, but declined NATO membership, as well as Eurozone membership following a referendum. It is also a member of the United Nations, the Nordic Council, the Council of Europe, the World Trade Organization and the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD). Sweden maintains a Nordic social welfare system that provides universal health care and tertiary education for its citizens. It has the world's eleventh-highest per capita income and ranks highly in numerous metrics of national performance, including quality of life, health, education, protection of civil liberties, economic competitiveness, equality, prosperity and human development. Host city For further information see Malmö Malmö is the capital and largest city of the Swedish county of Scania. Malmö is the third largest city in Sweden, after Stockholm and Gothenburg, and the fifth largest city in Scandinavia, with a population of above 300,000. The Malmö Metropolitan Region is home to 700,000 people, and the Øresund Region, which includes Malmö, is home to 3.9 million people. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Øresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, and it has attracted new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. Veune For further information see Malmö Arena Malmö Arena is a multi-use indoor arena in Malmö, Sweden, and the home of SHL ice hockey club Malmö Redhawks. It is the largest arena in the SHL, and the second-largest indoor arena in Sweden. Apart from hosting Redhawks hockey matches, the arena is often the venue for team handball, floorball, concerts, and other events. It has also hosted indoor athletics. Owned and operated by Parkfast AB, the arena was designed by Mats Matson of MM Matsson Konsult AB, Hannu Helkiö of Pöyry Architects, and Gert Wingårdh of Wingårdh arkitektkontor. Naming rights for the venue are owned by Malmö Stad, in a ten-year contract, agreed in 2007. Malmö Arena hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 between 14 and 18 May 2013. With a capacity of 13,000 for sports and 15,500 for concerts, Malmö Arena is the second-largest indoor arena in Sweden, only trailing the Ericsson Globe, located in Stockholm. The attendance record for concerts at Malmö Arena is 11,300, set by a Lady Gaga concert on 19 November 2010. The venue attendance record for ice hockey was set on 12 November 2008, when Malmö Redhawks hosted Leksands IF in front of 13,247 people. Ground was broken on 10 January 2007, and the arena was inaugurated on 6 November 2008. The final construction cost for the arena was 750 million SEK. The arena is located about 80 m (260 ft) from Hyllie railway station, from where there are rail and bus connections to Malmö Central Station, Copenhagen Airport, and Copenhagen Central Station. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6 + Guest Country). Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 27th December 2017 at the headquarters of Malmo. The pre-qualified countries: * Belarus * Greece * Finland * Japan * Spain * Sweden * United Kingdom will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Fourty four countries have confirmed their participation in the second edition. This includes Albania returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Georgia, Macedonia, Moldova and Slovakia will make their debut appearance in this edition. Nine counties, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Armenia, Australia, Czech Republic, Estonia, Montenegro and Slovenia announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Returning artist 'Helena Paparizou '''returned after representing Cyprus in the first edition and hosting second edition, will represent Greece. '''Federica Carta ' returned after representing Italy in the second edition. Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Belarus, Finland, Japan and Spain will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Greece, Japan, Sweden and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Semi-Final 2 Voting and spokespersons # Eleftheria Eleftheriou # Ruth Lorenzo # Greta Salóme # Ivy Quianoo # Stéphane Bern # Graham Norton # Nicky Byrne # Rada Manojlović # Sergey Lazarev # Broods # Stoyka Petkova # Conchita # Daniela Ruah # ﻿Pamela Ramljak Inna Zlata Ognevich Krista Siegfrids Papa Francisco Sexmasterka﻿ Severina Emma Sandström Ivi Adamou Barei Medina Donny Montell Elhaida Dani Parfume Sasha Holiday Tamara Gachechiladze Rita Dakota Freddie Sergey Stepanov Safura Kaliopi Benjamin Lasnier Sebalter Alisha Boe Mária Čírová Elçin Sangu Valentina Monetta Robert de Niro Wiktoria